


The Vengeful One

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Murder, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Vampire!Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Prompt-fulfillment to the key-words "The Vengeful One. blood magic. unrequited love. Hugo Weaving." Prompt granted by a friend.





	The Vengeful One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sickmuse23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickmuse23/gifts).

Darkness. Cold. The smell of decay and fear. That was the world around him; and he revelled in it. It was the kind of world his kind had been aiming for since the beginning of humanity itself. They were the lords of the night, and finally, the time came when the world will learn this.

_ So sleep soundly in your beds tonight _

_For judgement falls upon you at first light_

The people in the little town never saw him coming. One moment, they were preparing to go to bed after a long, tiring day, and in the next, they were lying in their houses, in their rooms, frozen in blood, their throats ripped open.

_I'm the hand of God _

_I'm the dark messiah_

Soon, screams filled the chilly air outside, and the heavy, sweet scent of blood. So much blood. More than enough to keep him warm and strong for the next week at least. Still, he had no intention to stop, not until he found whom he was looking for.

_I'm the vengeful one _

_(Look inside and see what you're becoming_)

They stood face to face, him and her, and she was still fiercely defiant, even as she was looking Death itself in the eye. She was never afraid of him, and she didn't want him, no matter what he did, how much he tried to change her mind. Well, the time for petty games was over. He grabbed her jaw and tilted her head, his long fangs sinking into the soft, oh-so-delicious flesh of her neck. Soon, she will be his, bound to him by the ancient magic of blood.

_In the blackest moment of a dying world_

_ What have you become _

_(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever songfic. Who would've thought I'd ever do this?


End file.
